This invention relates in general to a casting machine furnace apparatus and in particular to an improved stopper module device for use with such a casting machine furnace apparatus.
Pressure pouring of molten metal from a casting machine furnace to fill a mold cavity has been used for several decades. At room temperature, the metals are solid and become fluid when melted with sufficient heat. It is known to use a low pressure countergravity casting apparatus to cast molten metal into a mold. One example of such an apparatus is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,141. Basically, in a low pressure countergravity casting apparatus, molten metal is supplied to a casting apparatus by a machine furnace under pressure. The molten metal is first received into a crucible of the machine furnace. The molten metal in the crucible is then transported to a mold through a feed tube. One problem in managing the molten metal has been optimally replenishing the machine furnace with molten metal. Thus, it would be desirable to develop an apparatus to be used in the replenishing of the machine furnace with molten metal and method for the same which is simple and reliable.
This invention relates to a casting machine furnace apparatus including a casting machine furnace, a supply furnace in fluid communication with the machine furnace and operative to supply a molten metal to the machine furnace, and a stopper module device disposed in a fluid path between the casting machine furnace and the supply furnace. The stopper module device includes a block housing and a stopper assembly. The block housing includes an inlet opening and an outlet opening, and is disposed in the fluid path. The stopper assembly is supported for movement relative to the inlet opening of the block housing between a working position, wherein the molten metal flows from the supply furnace to the casting machine furnace, and a non-working position, wherein the flow of molten metal is prevented.